A Stranger in a Small Town
by TheresaUS
Summary: Crossover with the series "Ed," with L/Ed potential. Read my previous stories, "Yes, I know" and "Before She Goes" first.
1. Getting there

Author's Note: This story is a crossover of "Gilmore Girls" and "Ed." I just think Lorelai and Ed would be the cutest couple so I had to put them in a fic together. If you don't watch one of the shows, hopefully you will not be too confused. Also, this story is part of my own series, so you should read the first two parts: "Yes, I know" and "Before She Goes."

Disclaimer: I don't own "Gilmore Girls" or "Ed." Don't sue.

"Could this day get any worse?"

Luke looked over and saw Lorelai shuffling into the diner. She pouted over to the counter and flopped down with a heavy sigh.

"We're out of regular, only have decaf today," he said as he set a mug in front of her. Lorelai returned his jest with an evil glare.

"You are so not funny. I'm not in the mood for your cruel jokes," she continued to pout. "Life stinks."

"Sure does." He poured her a mug and watched her stare sadly into it. "You're not gulping down your coffee."

"It doesn't taste as good without Rory."

"You have coffee without Rory all the time."

"Yes, but I know that eventually she will show up to join me. Unless for some bizarre reason, like they shut down Washington D.C. or something, I know Rory is not going to show up today."

"She's been gone for three weeks, she'll be back before you know it."

"But my vacation is scheduled for next week and I am not going to have anything to do," Lorelai whined.

"Reschedule it."

"I can't. By the time Rory gets home, Michel will be in France for two weeks so I have to be at the inn, and then August is just plum full of last minute summer weddings every week that I have to plan and manage."

"You don't have to go on vacation, you know."

"Um, yeah, I do. I earned it and I am not going to be one of those losers who doesn't have anywhere to go or anything to do for their vacation, so they just keep working."

"Maybe you could go to Washington and visit Rory," Luke suggested.

"Oh, believe me, the notion has crossed my mind. But Rory said that if I come down, I won't want to leave or she'll want to come home with me so I should just stay here and tough it out."

"Is she having a good time?"

Lorelai managed a little smile. "She won't admit it to me because she thinks I'll feel bad, but I think she is."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah. It is," she acknowledged. Then took a drink of coffee as Luke walked away.

"Ed, where are you?" Molly asked after realizing whom it was.

"Connecticut," Ed announced cheerily from his cell phone as he drove past the town square. 

"What are you doing in Connecticut?" Molly chuckled.

"Just driving. This whole road trip thing is amazing, Molls. You should have come," Ed explained as he came to a stoplight.

"Ed, you've lost it. Come home."

"I will, when I find what I lost."

Molly sighed. "Carol isn't in Connecticut."

"I'm aware of that. And I'm not looking for Carol."

"Then what are you doing?"

Ed paused. "Looking for something else." 

Before Molly could respond, she heard a thud. "What was that?"

Ed looked in his rearview mirror. "I think I was just in a car accident."

Lorelai was just finishing her second cup of coffee when she heard people outside making a fuss. She turned around on her stool and saw a crowd gathering and the traffic backed up. "What happened?" she asked Luke as she stood up.

"Beats me." He seemed uninterested.

"Don't worry, I'll check things out," she replied as she walked for the door. She was standing on her tiptoes to see over the crowd when she noticed Sookie's car in the street. She managed to squeeze through and saw Sookie standing on the other side of the cars. "Sookie, are you okay?" Lorelai asked as she rushed over.

"Yeah, I'm okay but look!" Sookie fretted and Lorelai studied Sookie's bent bumper and the broken taillight on the other car.

"What happened?" 

"She hit me," the dark haired man, whom Lorelai assumed was the owner of the other car, answered.

"Hey, I was talking to my friend here!" Lorelai snapped, then turned back to Sookie. "What happened?"

"Well, I was stopped at the red light and then I realized that since Jackson's raspberry crop just came in that and the fourth of July is next week so I should get some blueberries to make some of those festive patriotic desserts that everyone loves so I was going to write it down so I wouldn't forget and then I heard someone honk and looked up and saw the green light and started to go and then I hit…him," Sookie explained.

Lorelai turned back to the other man. "So you were just sitting at the green light?"

"She hit me!" he repeated.

"I only went because someone honked at me so I panicked!" Sookie added.

"So whoever honked is really to blame," Lorelai resolved and they all looked at the car behind Sookie.

"Kirk!" Lorelai and Sookie yelled and he got out of the car.

"What? You're holding up traffic!" he whined. "I'm late for an interview."

"Why don't we all go to Hewes Brothers and work things out there," Lorelai offered.

"Fine," Sookie sighed as she started to get in the car.

"Where's that?" the man asked.

"You don't know where Hewes Brothers is?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm from out of town."

"Oh. Well, I'll ride with you," Lorelai decided as she walked over to the passenger side.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to take rides with strangers?" he reminded with a smile. Lorelai suddenly blushed and found herself flirting back.

"Only if they offer you candy too."

"I'm Ed Stevens, by the way," Ed told her once they were driving towards the mechanics.

"Oh. Lorelai Gilmore, it's nice to meet you…I guess," she replied with a chuckle. "Um, what brings you to Stars Hollow?"

"I was just passing through, I'm sort of on a road trip," he admitted, feeling a little embarrassed, realizing how idiotic it sounded coming from a thirty three year old man.

"Oh, fun. You'll have to see all the sights: the giant slinky…um, that's about it."

"Sounds exciting," Ed laughed. 

"So, where are you from?" she asked. "Oh, turn left."

"A small town in Ohio, Stuckeyville," he answered. "You know, it's probably a little like this place."

"There aren't many places like Stars Hollow," Lorelai countered. She and Ed shared a quick look before Lorelai realized they were there. "This is it. Only auto shop in town." Ed stopped the car and they both got out and watched Sookie pull in behind them.

"Okay, so Ed Stevens, this is Sookie Melville," Lorelai introduced.

"I am so sorry about your car," Sookie apologized but Ed waved his hand quickly.

"Look, it was as much my fault as yours, and since neither cars are too severely damaged, why don't we just call it even?" he suggested.

"Really? Oh thanks, I'll just tell Jackson I pulled too far forward in the garage again," Sookie sighed. 

"Well, I'm glad we worked things out," Lorelai said as Gypsy came over to check things out. "Gypsy, hi. Look, it seems that my friends here had a bit of a fender-bender so-"

"We're all booked up today, can't get to your cars until tomorrow," Gypsy explained before Lorelai could finish.

"It's just a broken taillight," Ed pointed out.

"And it's a broken taillight that will have to be fixed tomorrow." She walked back towards the shop.

"Well, it looks like you're stuck here," Lorelai said as she turned back to Ed.

"I am so sorry about this," Sookie said once more.

"No, it's okay. Um, can either of you recommend a nice hotel?"

Suddenly, both women began smiling.


	2. First date jitters

Author's Note: Are you having fun? Let me know if you are!

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this, so it doesn't matter that I don't own "Gilmore Girls" or "Ed."

"Welcome to the Independence Inn!" Lorelai announced as she held the door open for Ed. "Michel, could you have one of the bellboys take Mr. Stevens bags to the Presidential Suite." Ed followed Lorelai over to the desk.

"I don't need the Presidential Suite," Ed said quickly as someone took his duffel bag and he watched Lorelai register him.

"It's on us, of course," Lorelai ignored him.

"No, I can't let you do that."

"Please. It's the least Sookie and I can do for inconveniencing you. Besides, it was open tonight anyway," Lorelai told him as she handed him a key. "And don't forget to come down for dinner, Sookie is a fabulous cook."

Ed paused. "Well, I really hate to eat alone."

Lorelai shot a glare at Michel when he let a chuckle slip out. "Well, the dining room is always busy, so-"

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me," he said bluntly.

"Oh, well, usually I just grab a bite at the local diner," she said.

"Sounds good. Meet you there at six?" Ed offered as he started to back away from the desk.

"I really-"

"Six it is. Bye Lorelai." She silently watched him walk away and up the stairs.

"So, you have a date with a strange man in that horrid little diner," Michel observed. "Sounds very desperate."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Michel," Lorelai sighed as she began walking to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"I just made a fresh pot," Sookie told her. "Hey, thanks for helping me out this morning. Ed seemed really into you."

" Please don't start, Sookie," Lorelai said quickly as she took a drink of coffee.

"Why? He's a nice guy. He's pretty cute-"

"He's from Ohio, Sookie!" 

"Well, you just haven't had a date in awhile…Christopher is with Sherry now, right?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes."

"And, you know, Ed isn't going to make me pay for his taillight."

"So you let him take you to dinner."

"I don't know how Jackson would feel about that."

"Excuse me, I have work to do," Lorelai said as she walked back into the lobby. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Ed had been walking around Stars Hollow for most of the afternoon and finally headed over to the diner at ten to six. He assumed that this was the diner that Lorelai meant since she had been inside before the accident, although the William's Hardware sign threw him off for a second.

He came inside and glanced around, noting the cozy atmosphere. He didn't see Lorelai there yet, and decided on a table.

"Know what you want?" 

Ed glanced up at the teenage boy standing next to him. "Oh. No, actually, I'm meeting someone here so I'll just have some coffee for now. Thanks." Ed was a little surprised as the kid walked away without even nodding. But he was distracted when he heard the door chime and saw Lorelai walking in.

"Lorelai, hey!" Ed called and stood up.

"Oh. Ed. You're here," she said as she walked over. "I thought you were kidding."

"Of course not. Please, allow me." Lorelai was quite surprised as he came over to pull out her chair.

"Boy, I just had a flashback of a DAR summer cotillion," Lorelai mumbled. She tried to smile as Ed sat down. "So, how is the suite?"

"Oh, it's great, but I've been walking around town all day. This is a really great place. How long have you lived here?"

"Um, about fifteen years."

"Do your parents live here?"

"No, they live in Hartford, I grew up there."

"Coffee?" Lorelai and Ed noticed Jess holding a coffeepot.

"Oh, yes, please. Jess, um, this is Ed Stevens," Lorelai said quickly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Ed said brightly as he held out his hand. Jess nodded a little before pouring the coffee.

"Ed is just passing through," Lorelai continued. "In case you were wondering."

"I wasn't really." Jess walked away.

"Friend of yours?"

"He knows my- friend," Lorelai said slowly, then realized how insane she sounded. "I mean, I know his uncle. Who is my friend. And owns this diner, actually."

"Luke?"

"Yes."

"What's with the hardware store sign?"

Lorelai smiled. "That's kind of sweet, actually. His father owned this building and had a hardware store. And even after he died and Luke turned it into a diner, he kept the sign up."

"That is sweet."

"Yeah. That's sweet, old Luke."

"Jess!" a gruff voice rang out from above and suddenly there was a clambering on the stairs. Luke appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "You, get upstairs."

"You're making a scene," Jess said casually as he placed an order on the counter. 

"You're skipping summer school?" Luke asked as he walked over. "What are you thinking? They're giving you another chance and you're going to just throw it all away again? You're grounded. Upstairs, now!" Jess rolled his eyes as he started to walk upstairs. Luke followed him, yelling rules about no television or music or books.

"Like I said," Lorelai sighed. "Sweet." Ed had to chuckle at little at the coincidence. "So…this is kind of weird."

"It is?" Ed asked as he set down his coffee.

"Well, yeah. I don't even know you."

"That is why I asked you to have dinner with me. Go ahead, ask me anything."

"Anything?"

"Sure."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. And I also own a bowling alley."

"That's kind of cool," Lorelai said, smiling a little. "How long have you lived in…Stuckeyville, is it?"

"Yeah. Well, I grew up there. I came back two years ago."

"To save the family bowling alley?" Lorelai kidded.

"Well, I had just lost my job and my marriage had just fallen apart so I decided to go back to my roots."

Lorelai frowned. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay. I told you to ask me anything." He leaned forward. "Have you ever been married?"

"Oh. Well, came close, but I couldn't go through with it," Lorelai shrugged.

"Not the one?"

"I guess not."

"Ready to order?" Luke asked and Lorelai blushed when she saw him.

"Luke, hey, this is Ed Stevens. He was just passing through town-"

"Drifter?" Luke asked accusingly.

"I prefer wanderer, actually," Ed joked, but Luke didn't laugh.

"Ed is a lawyer from Ohio," Lorelai explained. "And I will have the usual."

Luke glanced at Ed. "I'll have the same," Ed answered quickly and let out a breath when Luke walked away. "What's with that guy?"

"Probably just realized he's been wearing flannel since before the grunge movement," Lorelai replied as she sipped her coffee.

"Is there something between you two?" Ed asked.

"Oh my gosh. Not a day goes by someone says that to me, and not a day goes by that I tell them Luke and I are just friends."

"Well, even if you won't admit it, there's an energy there. Have you two ever dated?"

"No, that would be too weird. Besides, if it didn't work out I'd never get coffee again. We had this…stupid fight a few weeks ago and I nearly died from withdrawals."

"You come here everyday?"

"Unless Luke and I aren't on speaking terms, probably more than once."

"Interesting," Ed mumbled as he took another drink of coffee.

Ed and Lorelai were walking around town after they'd eaten, and somehow steered themselves in the direction of Lorelai's house.

"I had a very nice time, Ed," Lorelai told him as he walked her up to the porch. "And you are really sweet guy."

"It shows when I'm with a really great girl." Then he said what she was thinking. "But I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Yes."

"You know, I'm not in a big rush to get out of here. In fact, I can stay as long as I want."

"But you'd have to go back eventually. And I have a really complicated life that you don't want to get into."

"Lorelai, how do you know unless you let me in?"  
She paused. "Inside?"

"In your life." Ed smiled. "And yes, if that included letting me inside your house then-"

"I can't. There's a rule about having boys in the house."

"What?"

"And even though Rory's not here, I think I should still respect those rules."

"Who's-"

"Would you just kiss me and get it over with?" Lorelai demanded. Ed was very confused, but even he couldn't turn up the chance of kissing Lorelai. It was very long, but innocent and sweet. When Ed pulled away, Lorelai opened her eyes.

"Okay. Come in," she said quietly and opened the door. Ed walked in the foyer slowly and glanced around.

"This place is really nice," he said politely as he walked into the living room. Lorelai strode past him and went to the mantle. She picked up three frames and then brought them over to Ed.

"This is me when I was nineteen, I was working as a maid at the Inn. Rory was only three," she said, thrusting them into his hands. "This is when we moved into the house, Rory was eleven." She handed him the last one. "This was at Rory's sixteenth birthday party last year."

Ed looked up at Lorelai. "Rory is…your daughter?" he asked.

"Yes. She's my daughter. She's at a youth leadership program in Washington D.C. for the summer. She's seventeen."

"Wow. That's a great age. But, um, aren't you a little…young to have a seventeen year old daughter?"

"I got pregnant when I was sixteen. I never married Rory's dad, although the idea has crossed my mind more than once since I said no the first time." 

Ed handed the pictures back to Lorelai. "You do have a pretty complicated life."

"I warned you."

"But I'm not scared." She looked up and saw he was serious. "And even if this is just friends or maybe a few amazing days together, I think both of us need to take that chance." He leaned forward and kissed her again. After he pulled back, he said, "Goodnight, Lorelai Gilmore. You know where to find me." He smiled, and then walked out of the house.

Ed was wide-awake when he returned to his hotel room, feeling satisfied and alive, so he sat down on the bed and dialed Mike.

"Hello?"

"Mike, hey!"

"Ed, where are you now?"

"Connecticut."

"You told Molly you were in Connecticut this morning."

"I was. Still am."

Mike chuckled. "I had no idea the state was so captivating."

"I was in a little car accident, my car won't be ready until tomorrow."

"Oh man, are you alright?"

"It was nothing, Mike. But, oh, I have something to tell you." Ed paused dramatically. "I met a woman."

"A Connecticut woman?"

"She is…amazing! She's smart and funny and beautiful and-"

"Sounds pretty amazing, but what are you doing, Ed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not actually pursuing this woman."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, for one, she's a Connecticut woman, and you are an Ohio man, my friend."

"Thank you for the geography lesson."

"And remember why you took this insane little journey? Weren't you following someone we know? Who was it, oh yeah, the love of your life, Carol Vessey?"

Ed shook his head, and began to pace around the hotel room. "I was not following her. She went west- with Dennis mind you- and I went east. And I went on the road to find something, something to make me forget about Carol."

"Do you mean someone?"

"Look, I thought you liked hearing these things, you liked to live vicariously though me, old married man, but if you're just going to rain on my parade-"

"Well, I like hearing the juicy details. Not the emotional crap."

"That's my boy!" Ed laughed. 

"So, gimme the juicy details!"


	3. Pizza and Alfred

Author's Notes: Keep reading please!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except the story.

In the morning, Lorelai realized that she hadn't slept very well. She found that it took three cups of coffee to really get her moving. She was just about ready to start getting ready for work when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's so good to hear your voice, Mom!"

Lorelai smiled instantly. "Rory! Oh, it's good to hear your voice too. What are you doing?"

"Just had a few minutes before we head out for our tour of the White House."

"Fun. Get some of those presidential seal coasters from the gift shop."

"Will do. So, how bored are you?"

"Argh. So bored. I've taken to tossing pencils up at the ceiling trying to make them stick."

"Only three more weeks."

"I am counting the days!" Lorelai paused. "Hey, I did do something last night, actually."

"What?"

"I went on a date."

"With who?" Rory asked with excitement.

"This guy I met. He was just traveling through town and Sookie hit his car and he needed a hotel and then he asked me to dinner and I had a really nice time."

"Mystery man from out of town? Interesting. How was it?"

"It was the best date I've had in a long time," Lorelai admitted. "He's a really great guy. Funny. Charming. Intelligent."

"Cute?"

"I can see what turns little Miss Lorelai's eyes."

"Well?"

Lorelai giggled. "He is cute. In a seventh grade science partner kind of way."

"Are you going to go out again?"

She sighed lightly. "I think that ball is in my court."

When Lorelai arrived at the inn, she saw a bouquet of roses on the front desk. She walked over cheerily.

"These are beautiful," she noted, as she smelled one. "Gardener feeling generous this morning?" she asked Michel.

"They're for you," Michel said without looking up from the register.

"What?"

"There is a card," he said as he held it up. Lorelai took it and opened the small envelope. 

'Dear Lorelai, I wanted to thank you again for having dinner with me last night. It was an unforgettable experience. And I'm still not scared. Ed.'

"So, how was dinner?" Michel asked with a bemused smirk, and Lorelai glared at him from over her shoulder.

"None of your business, Michel," she said as she put the card back in the envelope. Lorelai went to work, but couldn't help smiling a little.

Ed was taking a walk around town again around noon. His car would be ready at two, and he would probably head out of town. He hadn't seen Lorelai at the inn or the diner yet, figuring she was avoiding him. He wasn't about to go stalking around her house. But, that was all right with Ed. He'd sent her the flowers as a diplomatic gesture. And as much as he would have liked to see her again, he was content with the one date.

"Ed, hey."

He looked up from the sidewalk and saw Lorelai walking towards him holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey, Lorelai, it's you," he said, trying to downplay his happiness.

"I thought maybe you'd like some coffee."

"Thanks." She handed him a cup and they began walking. "So…"

"The flowers were beautiful," Lorelai said, smiling.

"Oh, you liked them?"

"Of course, what woman doesn't like getting flowers?"

"I didn't know if you'd think roses were too serious or mean something, I just wanted to let you know that…I had a nice time."

"So did I. Let's sit down," she said, indicating a bench.

"Oh, sure." They sat and paused.

"Listen," Lorelai began. "I'm sorry I kind of freaked out last night and ruined our evening."

"Lorelai, no-" Ed shook his head.

"I just have a problem getting close to men. And I thought, 'Why should you let this man, who even if he is great, into your hectic and insane life if he is just going to walk out?'"

"I wouldn't do that, I just wanted us to be friends."

Lorelai paused. "I know. But I was scared…that I didn't."

Ed sat back, a little surprised. "You mean-"

"I have just had way too many experiences where I've let my guard down like that and been burned, or hurt some amazing guys in the process of my freak out. And I didn't want to do that to you, you're better than that."

He watched her speak, and smiled a little. "Finished?"

"For now."

"Okay, then. Lorelai, we all have our baggage and our hang-ups and everything else that prevents us from acting like civilized adults and ruining some of the most worthwhile relationships in our lives. Granted, you may have a little more than most," he acknowledged, glad to see her smile, "but that doesn't mean you're not deserving of whatever this could be."

Lorelai smiled again. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"I'd like that a lot," Ed replied.

"My place at six?"

"I'll be there." He watched Lorelai stand up and walk away before folding his arms in triumph.

"This was not what I expected," Ed chuckled. He was sitting on the floor in Lorelai's living room eating pizza and other junk food regulars watching the second film in Lorelai's 'Salute to Hitchcock' film fest.

"What did you expect? A candle-lit, homemade dinner at a table?" Lorelai asked with her mouthful. "You obviously don't know very much about me."

"Well, I'm learning." They shared a small smile, before looking back at the screen.

"I never could have been a Hitchcock heroine," Lorelai stated as they watched Tippi Hedren run from "The Birds." "I am much too independent and capable, not to mention too brunette."

"Hitchcock girls were overrated."

"Do you like brunettes better than blondes?" Lorelai asked, with a wink. Ed smiled, but faltered for one second as a certain blond popped into his head. "I'll take that as a no," Lorelai said, blushing a little at even bringing it up.

"No, that's not a no. I've had good and bad experiences with both. I think I'm undecided." He smiled. "But at this moment, brunettes are pulling into the lead." He leaned over and touched her lips gently with his, only leaning back as the phone began ringing. "Should you get that?"

"Um, yes, I should." Lorelai stood up and began searching for the phone. She found it on the mantle and answered. "Hello…Rory! Hey! Hang on, one sec," she held the phone on her shoulder. "I have to-"

"Go ahead," he nodded. "Tell her I hope she's enjoying her trip."

Lorelai smiled as she walked upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. "What's up, offspring?" she asked as she flopped down on her bed.

"Nothing much, parent," Rory giggled. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, the same."

Rory paused. "Is someone at the house?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, what took 'one sec?'"

"I was…baking."

Rory laughed. "That's a good one, Mom. Who's there?"

Lorelai grinned sheepishly. "The mystery man."

Rory gasped a little. "You invited him over?"

"We're just eating pizza and watching movies," Lorelai defended. 

"Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Rory chided. "How's it going?"

"Really, really well…I'm terrified."

"Why? Did he make a move?"

"He's from Ohio, sweetie. What am I thinking?"

"That you met a really fun guy who was in town for awhile and you are really lucky to be spending so much time with him while he's here, and maybe it would be fun to have a pen pal in Ohio."

"What am I, twelve?" Lorelai asked.

"Just as long as you're not thinking of relocating to Ohio, because the commute from Stars Hollow to Chilton is long enough."

"No way, babe. But you don't think I'm being a pathetic loser?"

"No. So, tell me more about him?"

"He's a bowling alley lawyer," Lorelai chuckled as she sat up.

Ed didn't realize that Lorelai would take so long on the phone. Of course, she was talking to her daughter, whom she hadn't seen in a while and Ed had gathered that the two of them were closer than most parent and child. Lorelai had explained to him how much she and Rory had grown up together and how important Rory was to her. He was sincerely disappointed that he wouldn't get a chance to meet her.

Ed had never experienced this before: dating a single mom. It wasn't what he had expected. He would have expected toys around the house and problems with a sitter and the regular child occurrences that Ed saw Mike and Nancy had with Sarah. 

Except Rory was about fifteen years older than Sarah was, and not in the house at all.

He got up from the floor and began searching the house for a bathroom, wandering towards the kitchen and checking a closed door. He turned on the light and, once inside, saw it was Rory's room. He should have walked out and closed the door, but he noticed it didn't seem like a normal teenager's room. There were posters for far off destinations, a bookcase filled with works Ed had never heard of, and a corkboard completely overrun with Harvard paraphernalia.

"Lost?"

Ed turned quickly and saw Lorelai standing in the doorway. He chuckled lightly, "Um, yes, actually, I was looking for the bathroom."

"The good one is upstairs," she said as she walked in with her arms folded.

"Oh, thanks…I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be in here."

"No, probably not." Ed walked out quickly, with Lorelai following and shut the door. "But it's okay," she added. "I'm going to make some coffee."

"I'll be right back," Ed said quickly before walking towards the staircase.

When he came back down, Lorelai was sitting on the floor watching the movie. She smiled and handed him a mug as he sat back down. They watched the movie silently for a minute before Ed spoke uncomfortably.

"I'm really sorry," he said again.

"Don't worry about it, Ed."

"But I feel like I was invading your space- Rory's space- and I have no right to do that."

"You didn't do it on purpose, and it's really fine. It's not like Rory's room is on sacred ground or something." Lorelai smiled. "Rory told me not to let you leave Stars Hollow without having take-out from Al's Pancake World."

"Take-out pancakes?" Ed repeated.

"He actually specializes in international cuisine."

"This place just gets better and better," he said, shaking his head. Then glanced at his mug. "You told Rory about me?"

"Of course I did, I tell Rory everything."

"Good things?"

"Very good things." Lorelai leaned over and resumed the kiss that the phone call had interrupted.


	4. Reality bites

Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last!

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I really owned "Gilmore Girls" and "Ed," this would not just be happening in a fanfic.

"Good morning!" Lorelai said cheerfully as she walked into Luke's the next morning and sat down at the counter.

"Hey," Luke said slowly. "What's with the smile?"

"I'm just in a good mood," she sighed as he gave her a cup of coffee.

"Rory coming home early or something?"

"No. Um, actually…do you remember that Ed guy?"

Luke paused, as if it was difficult for him to think back two days when Lorelai was eating with a stranger. "Oh, the lawyer, right?"

"Right. Anyway, we went out again last night and…things are just going really well." Lorelai continued to smile, but then shook her head. "You don't care about this, sorry."

Luke shrugged, but then asked, "So, how long is he going to be in town?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, he's probably got to get back to work. You know, in Ohio."

"I know-"

"Probably has cases just piling up, clients waiting. Lawyers don't have a lot of spare time."

"Luke, what's up?" Lorelai asked seriously.

He hesitated. "I shouldn't butt into your private business."

"No, you shouldn't. But why stop now?" she snapped.

"Well," he began slowly, "do you really think it's a good idea to get involved with this guy? I mean, do you really know anything about him?"

"I know a lot."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I know that he runs his law practice out of his bowling alley in Stuckeyville, Ohio. I know that he still plays basketball on the weekends with his best friend from high school. I know that he's been divorced for two years from his ex-wife, Liz. I know his favorite restaurant is The Smiling Goat-"

"I get the picture," Luke interrupted, rolling his eyes a little.

"No, you don't, Luke! I know that he is a caring, amazing guy and that he makes me feel special and that I can't remember the last time a guy did!" Lorelai cried out. "Why are you trying to ruin this? Why can't you just be happy for me?"

For a minute, Lorelai thought Luke was about to lash out at her.

But after a deep breath, he finally said, "I want you to be happy, Lorelai. And I know how you get. So, I am just asking, how long do you think this is going to last?" Lorelai didn't answer right away. "I've gotta go run some errands." Luke walked out of the diner, leaving Lorelai staring sadly into her coffee cup.

"So you're having a good time, huh?" 

"Yes, Molly, I am having a good time," Ed said as he walked towards the center of town, chatting with her on his cell phone. He chuckled. "No, I am having a great time!"

"With the mystery woman?" Molly asked.

"She has a name."

"Mike would only refer to her as your Secret Lady."

"Her name is Lorelai, and she is unbelievable. I've never met anyone like her, she's just so fun and smart."

"That's…nice, Ed."

He paused. "Nice? Come on, Molls, sound a little happy for me."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Long-distance relationships never work."

"Who says? And we haven't even talked about that yet, we're just having fun."

"Ed, you do realize that you have to come home eventually. You have a business, two actually, and a lot of people depending on you."

"I am not going to move here for a woman, Molly."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," she scoffed.

Ed shook his head. "I've got to go, I'm going into the diner."

"So?"

"So?" Ed repeated. "No cell phones allowed in Luke's. Bye."

Molly laughed lightly. "Goodbye."

"Hey," Ed said enthusiastically as he walked over to Lorelai and sat down next to her, leaning over to kiss her quickly on the lips.

"Hey, um, could you curtail the PDA?" Lorelai asked quietly, hearing the murmur of the other patrons.

"Why?" Ed asked with uncertainty.

"Because the gossip circuit is already wise to me dating the stranger from Ohio, and I don't need the fact that we were making out in Luke's to be the headline for the Stars Hollow Gazette tomorrow," Lorelai said sternly.

"Kidding, right?"

"Half kidding."

"Alright then. Why don't we meet tonight at your place for Al's take-out, and really send the town into a tizzy?"

"Um, I can't. I'm having dinner with my parents tonight."

"Your parents? That's nice."

"Believe me, it is not," Lorelai groaned. "My parents are paying for Rory's private school so Friday night dinners are mandatory."

"Ah," Ed nodded understandingly.

"Usually it's not so bad, with Rory in my corner. But since she's gone, it's two against one and totally unfair."

Ed chuckled, but then looked thoughtful. "What if I came with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll come with you, I'll be in the Lorelai corner."

She shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Ed, I can't ask you to brave Emily and Richard Gilmore. We've only gone out twice! And who knows where this is going?"

"I thought we were just having fun."

"Well, I can't just have fun. I have a kid and a job and a life here. And I can't go falling for a guy a 500-some miles away!"

Ed paused. "Falling? You mean as in-"

"I have to go." Lorelai stood up quickly and ran out of the diner. Ed wanted to follow her, but figured she needed to be alone for awhile.


	5. Tagalong

Disclaimer: Lorelai and Ed are being borrowed from Dorothy Parker Drank Here and Worldwide Pants. They will be returned, unharmed, eventually.

Lorelai pulled the Jeep into the driveway that night, and paused for a moment before turning off the engine. She got out of the car and slowly walked towards the porch, watching Ed stand up from the porch swing and walk toward the steps.

"You're stalking me," Lorelai accused gently

"Pretty much," he admitted. "I can draw up a restraining order for you, if you like." She smiled as she walked up the stairs and sat down, to which Ed followed suit. "So, how was dinner?"

"Oh, the usual. My dad practically fell asleep, my mom kept pestering me about my mood, and I pouted like a two year-old the whole time." Ed smiled sympathetically. "Look, Ed, I don't know what more I can do."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Convince you of how insane and unstable and completely wrong I am for you," Lorelai gushed. "I'm a total commitment-phobe and selfish-" She grabbed his arm, "Get out while you still can, Ed Stevens!"

Ed couldn't help but laugh a little. "It is so adorable when you do this!" he said, before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Do what?" she asked, frowning.

"Panic."

"And the fact that you have seen me wig out like this on three separate occasions goes to show how messed up I am!"

"Lorelai, why are you so scared?"

She glanced down at her hands. "Because you have to leave. And I don't feel like getting hurt again." She turned to face Ed. "A few weeks ago, Rory's dad and I started getting really close again. But then he found out his girlfriend was pregnant and he left, again."

"I'm sorry," Ed said quietly. 

"No, I'm okay. I just don't want this to get too heavy. Because I already…I already care about you a lot."

"I care about you too."

"So let's stop before either of us care too much." Lorelai leaned in to kiss him, placing her hand gently on his neck. After a few seconds, she pulled away, and went inside.

"Sorry to call so early, Molly," Ed spoke quietly from the phone in his hotel room. "I just wanted to let you know that I'd be coming home today."

"Really? The open-road stopped beckoning, huh?" Molly asked.

Ed smiled a little. "Sort of."

"Did something happen with Lori?"

"You mean Lorelai?" Ed asked, then sighed lightly. "I guess you were right, Molls."

"I'm sorry, Eddy," she said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you this evening I guess."

"Bye, Ed."

Lorelai was still lying in bed when the phone rang, but she had been awake most the morning. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom, are you up?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'm up," Lorelai said as she sat up a little. "How's my little politician?"

"Fine, we're going to the Senate this morning."

"That sounds…boring, but try to have fun."

"Are you alright, Mom?"

"I'm fine."

"It's your first day of vacation, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry we couldn't go on our road-trip like we were planning."

Lorelai had forgotten that before the Washington D.C. summer, she and Rory were planning on using this week to visit Harvard to take a guided tour, and shop in New York, and have lobster in Maine, and just drive around for the week. "Oh. It's alright, babe."

"It would have been great," Rory admitted.

"I know."

"What are you going to do instead?"

"I guess just hang around the house, get really fat, and have Jerry Springer air-lift me to a weight-loss clinic."

"Well, at least you have Ed to keep you company," Rory mentioned.

"Oh. Right," Lorelai said flatly.

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"You broke up with him already?"

"Rory, we weren't together."

"I thought you really liked him."

"I do…did."

"Then why would you end it?"

"Rory, he has to go back to Ohio, and I have to stay here and wait for you."

"No, you don't. You have to go with him."

"What?" Lorelai asked him.

"He was already on a road-trip, why don't you ask to tag along? I won't be home until the end of July, you can go!"

"Rory, I am not going on the road with a strange man."

"You know him now."

"What if he's been fooling me all this time and is a really good liar and this is how he lures women into his clutches and then goes Jeffery Dahmer on them?" Lorelai asked.

"I see your imagination is in perfect working order."

"Rory-"

"Paris, I'm coming!" Rory suddenly yelled. "Mom, the bus is leaving, I have to go. I'll call you on your cell phone later. Just go!"

Lorelai heard the dial tone, and hung up the phone. She shook her head, knowing that Rory's plan was irrational. Ed was probably already gone.

She sat up quickly as she thought it again: what if he was already gone? Lorelai threw off the covers and began rushing around her bedroom to find clothes.

Ed walked into the diner and over to the counter. "Coffee to go?" he asked Luke, then glanced around as if he was looking for something.

"You're not meeting Lorelai?" Luke asked.

Ed looked back at Luke. "No, I'm leaving today."

"Oh."

Ed watched Luke make change. "Take care of her, alright?" he asked.

"What?" Luke asked, but Ed only smiled as he took his coffee and walked outside.

Ed walked around the corner to where he had parked his car, but stopped when he saw Lorelai standing next to the car holding a travel bag.

She smiled meekly. "Hi."

"Hi. I didn't expect to see you again," he said slowly, as he walked closer. He glanced down at her bag again. "What's going on?"

"Can I come with you?"

"What?"

"I had a sudden desire to see America's heartland, starting with Ohio," she explained.

"Are you serious?" Ed asked and watched her nod. "You want to come with me to Ohio?"

"I have to take a flight back in a week, bear in mind, but yes. If you want me to."

That trademark Ed smile that Lorelai had grown so used to seeing and loving appeared. "Of course! I would love to have you come with me!" He took her bag and opened the door for her. Once she was inside, and her bag was in the back, Ed climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He glanced over at Lorelai once more. "You're sure?"

She took a deep breath before turning towards him. She kissed him quickly and smiled. "You can take that as a yes."

Author's Note: There will be more, just be patient. And keep reading my stuff!


End file.
